England vs Norway
by chieffan110
Summary: This is what happens when Norway says trolls could beat flying mint bunnies any day.


**Note:**  
**This randomly popped into my head, don't hate. This is a one-shot.**

* * *

It all started when Norway met England. They are great friends, they have a lot in common and both nations can see magical creatures. They always chatted during the world conferences whenever they had a chance. One day, at the world conference, they were talking about the powers of their magical friends and Norway was in a particularly bad mood and made the reckless comment, "My friends could beat yours in a fight any day."

England recoiled at the comment and yelled, "No way you bloody wanker! Mine are more powerful!"

The other countries turned to watch the daily fight between England and France that had always been won by England. But when they turned around, France wasn't there, in fact he was one of the onlookers. In France's place was a blue-eyed Norwegian. So instead of continuing their conversations, everyone fell silent to see what the Norwegian had done to make the British gentleman angry.

"I beg to differ."

"You wanna fight?"

"You wanna lose?"

"There is no bloody way I would lose!"

"Then let's bring this to the courtyard outside." Norway smirked, he hadn't had a chance to use his magic or let his magical friends have some fun lately.

"You're on." With that England stormed outside to the courtyard with Norway trailing behind him. The courtyard was a field about the size of their large conference room, with buildings on every side.

The duo didn't even realize that they had a huge audience until they were set in the courtyard screaming, "What is this going to be a fight of?" and, "Who do you think is going to win?"

England answered their questions, "This will be a fight of whose magical friends are stronger, whose magic is stronger and who is stronger in general." He received a grin from some of his older brothers and Romania, who all could see magical friends as well. Everyone else said that they were staying because the conference is more boring, and they wanted to see England and Norway humiliate themselves, showing everyone that their creatures aren't real. China had also started a betting table, England's much higher than Norway's, since barely anyone, except for his fellow Nordics, had seen him fight before.

England and Norway nodded then bowed signaling the start of their duel. Everyone held their breath waiting for the humiliation to begin, or, to the people that could see magical creatures, watch the magical battle of the century.

Norway summoned his troll, Erik, and four jotuns. Then waited for his opponent to attack.

England summoned his flying mint bunny and five unicorns, asking the unicorns to attack.

All that most of the audience could see was Norway and England both wave their hands and see England pointing. They could also see the UK brothers and Romania practically bouncing in their seat.

As England's unicorns came upon them, Norway told two of his jotuns to each take one unicorn then asked Erik to club the rest.

"NOW flying mint bunny! Shoot your beams of light!" England called

The audience saw light beams come out of nowhere. America screamed and fell out of his seat.

Norway knew that his friend's flying mint bunny was strong so he used one of his strongest defense spells, which created a layer of smoke to help his jotuns and Erik destroy his unicorns. But three of his jotuns fell due to the light beams he had also destroyed his own unicorns, so they were out of the way. Norway knew he needed to get rid of the flying mint bunny so Erik attacked and right as Erik destroyed the mint bunny, England countered with beams of light from his flying mint bunny. Both of them fell to the ground. Norway had one jotun left.

More of the audience screamed as the smoke encased the arena for a split second.

England still had something up his sleeve though. He summoned his laying bubblegum puppy which acted as defense, he waited for the Norwegian to attack.

Norway waited for the British man to attack. When he saw that the other wasn't going to attack, he equipped a small strength spell and sent his jotun to attack, which destroyed both the puppy and the jotun. All of their friends gone, Norway summoned blue fairies and asked for them to lend him magic strength.

England did the same but with green fairies and attacked first using a curse. Both of the blue fairies fell and he grinned to himself.

Norway saw his fairies fall and thanked them then sent the same curse back at the user.

They both kept sending curses back and forth the whole while until they ran out of magic. Both turned extremely angry that their friends had fallen and England turned into his old self, pirate England.

Everyone's jaws dropped as they saw the colorful light go back and forth between the opponents. Then England turned into a pirate. "NO IGGY PIRATE!" America screamed and hid under his seat. France, Spain, Prussia, Italy, Romano, and a few others copied America and hid.

Norway studied his opponent and knew he couldn't beat him by the actions of the audience. So he followed in suit to England, turning into viking Norway.

Finland and Denmark screamed and jumped up hiding behind Sweden. Sweden stepped back against the door and hid there with Finland and Denmark, still with a blank expression on his face, but a small amount of fear in his eyes.. Iceland looked at his brother, then at the other Nordics. He had never seen Norway's viking form, and if Sweden was scared, so should he so he followed suit with the others.

England drew cutlass and Norway drew sword and shield. They charged, clashing the old weapons of the sea against each other. England aimed for the throat, while Norway aimed for the thigh. They clashed and clashed, destroying the entire courtyard except for the area the audience had barricaded themselves in.

They both knew that neither could top the other so Norway summoned his last resort, the frost dragon of the Fjords.

Everyone went silent as they saw ice shoot into the air, a loud roar, and Wales screaming, "OH MY GOSH A DRAGON (XD)!" then fainting.

England copied with summoning the flame pegasus of the Stonehenge.

A similar thing happened to the audience when England summoned the pegasus. They saw flame shoot out from one spot, heard a brave neigh, and heard Scotland screaming, "A PEGASUS!" and fainting as his brother had done. But they also heard the British and Norwegian battle cry. Everyone looked over to see sword against sword, and fire against ice. They also caught small glimpses of huge bat-like wings and a bird-like wings.

Cutlass hit shield and vibrated through the Norwegian's arm. He fell with the force of the impact and more weight jumped on top of him. Heat burned through his body, heart pumping faster and faster.

England had his opponent pinned and ready to surrender, cutlass to throat a grin on his face. He was thrown to the ground as the cold seeped into his bone marrow, soaking him in water at the same time. He heard a satisfied roar and cursed. Jumping to his feet he felt an old but familiar adrenaline pumping through his veins.

Norway rolled over as the water gave him new, but old energy. He launched himself at his opponent as his opponent did the same, their beasts doing the same. Roars and neighs riveted throughout the building as the power of pirates, vikings, fire, and ice clashed. Flames and ice each took half of the small battlefield, causing steam and fog to obscure the duel. Everything fell quiet. The neighing, roaring, battle cries, the audience, everything. Suspense hung in the air.

Who had won? The watching nations asked themselves. They waited as slowly but surely as the steam cleared. Wales and Scotland had woken up. Romania and all of the UK brothers gasped, a white dragon, and a black pegasus laid in the field. The steam cleared some more, allowing the fallen pirate and viking to be seen. Close friends or family ran to the battlefield, others still hid behind the makeshift barricade.

The pirate woke up first. "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FROG!" England yelled to France who was standing over him next to his older brothers and the north american twins. They all backed away, especially France who was holding a bloody nose from the British's punch. England pushed himself up, "Did I win...?" he asked his brothers.

England's brothers all looked between each other and eventually all were looking at a certain Canadian. Canada sighed, "Why me?" Then he turned to England, "You didn't win.. but neither did Norway." Canada added softly.

"ALL THAT WAS FOR BLOODY NOTHING!" England yelled to himself.

Canada recoiled and jumped back at the yell.

England sighed, "Sorry."

"It's fine." Canada reassured.

"Is Norway well?"

"Uh flames might have done more damage than ice, but he's fine Iggy." America answered.

"Don't. Call. Me. Iggy."

"Puffin, don't do that." Iceland asked Mr. Puffin as he pecked the Norwegian's chin.

"Su-San do you think he is okay?" Finland asked worriedly.

"'m sure h's f'ne." Sweden reassured his friend.

"Ja, don't worry Fin Norway's dealt with worse." Denmark added in his loud voice

Denmark curiously tilted his head at the Norwegian and bent down to poke him. As his finger got close he was interrupted, "Don't touch me." Denmark shrieked in return. Norway allowed a short and small smirk to appear on his face. He opened his eyes and blinked to clear out the steam. "Did I win?" Norway asked as he pushed himself up.

"No one did but that was so COOL." Denmark answered.

Norway growled and stood up to walk over to his loyal beast. He swayed a few times but caught himself before walking to his dragon. Norway sat down and scratched the dragon's chin, "You okay?" he asked.

His dragon opened one eye and hummed in satisfaction at his friend's chin scratch.

Norway smiled one of his rare smiles and asked, "Do you want me to send you back to the Fjords?"

The dragon raised it's head from the ground and nodded.

Norway nodded back and added, "I'm sorry I made you fight." before using a teleportation spell, sending his scaly friend back to the Fjords and using up quite a lot of energy. He sat there for a few seconds regaining his strength before Wales, who had been watching the whole dragon scene yelled, "NO I WANTED TO MEET THE DRAGON!"

Everyone who couldn't see magical creatures looked at him in confusion.

England, who had also stood up to walk over to his fallen friend, smacked his older brother in the head and turned to Scotland saying, "Do not go near my friend." before continuing on his way to the pegasus. Once he was next to her, he knelt down on one knee and asked, "I'm so sorry that I used you, girl. Do you want to go back home?"

The pegasus answered with a neigh.

Using Norway's teleportation spell idea teleported his friend back to England. While he was regaining his strength from the spell, Norway walked over to apologize to him before he was interrupted by a Hungarian yelling, "I GOT THE WHOLE THING ON TAPE, YEAH!" England scowled and Norway just narrowed his eyes at the Hungarian before turning to England, "Sorry I started this whole thing."

"It is alright, I went along with it so it is partially my fault."

Norway looked down at his feet, "We should get back to the meeting, if it hasn't ended."

England nodded in agreement before walking to the door with his rival. They were blocked by a certain Prussian yelling, "That was ALMOST as AWESOME AS ME!" Prussia grinned at the two fighters. England and Norway nodded their thanks and continued inside the building.

The audience was still outside.

"Doitsu, Doitsu that was scary!" Italy whined.

"It's alright Italy, it's over."

"Should we be worried about the courtyard?" Switzerland asked.

"Nah dude it's fine." America reassured him.

"I didn't know my little bro was so strong!" Scotland commented.

"I didn't know my older brother was so strong." Iceland added.

"Sooo who wants to tell eyebrows I borrowed his wallet?" Scotland asked.

Everyone turned to look at the battlefield and ran inside the building, leaving a very scared Scotland and a thinking Denmark. "NO I NEED TO GET TO NORWAY'S HOUSE BEFORE HE SEES WHAT I HAVE DONE." Denmark suddenly yelled then ran into the building, probably trying to find the exit. That gave Scotland an idea. He ran for the exit to get to England's house to leave the wallet there.


End file.
